Gestures
by Shining Friendship
Summary: Non-verbal communication can say a lot about a person's feelings — a small exploration of the deleted kitchen scene in DOFP


**A/N:** After watching the deleted kitchen scene in DOFP on YouTube, I decided to write my take on it. This oneshot mostly focuses on Charles/Raven, but it has hints of Hank/Raven and Logan/Jean as well.

* * *

><p>"So Erik was telling the truth," Raven started, sitting across from Charles at the kitchen table in the X-Mansion. "It's either me or Trask."<p>

"Well, if you kill Trask, they'll be ten more like him," Hank pointed out.

The blonde looked at him, a hardened expression on her face. "Well, then I'll kill them, too. And anyone who comes next."

Logan, who was done listening to the shapeshifter, shook his head and spoke up. "Let's just cut to the chase here. You wanna know how all this ends? 'Cause I've seen you in the future."

"Yeah? What am I like?"

"You're a cold, murderess bitch."

"Hey," Hank quietly inputted before the two kept going.

"Well, don't hold back!"

"By the time they finish you—and they finish you—you've killed so much, you are knee-deep in human _and_ mutant blood. You don't even know _who_ you are."

Raven stared at Wolverine for a moment, taking in his words with a hint of fear behind her eyes. "Well, maybe there wouldn't be as much mutant blood if we made our move _now_."

"These are Erik's words, not yours," Charles chimed into the conversation. "Besides, you'd be giving Trask exactly what he wants: A reason for humanity to—to fear, to hate us."

"You think they _need_ a reason? Do you honestly _think_ they'll ever be able to see me like this—" she briefly paused to shift into her natural form, to which he held his hand up and turned his head away for a second, "—and feel anything but fear? _You_ can't even look at me."

"That—That is not true."

Raven reverted back to her human form, visibly easing Charles' comfort level, and she continued. "I can hide, like you. But what about the ones who can't? I saw them in Vietnam. It's hard to hide your powers when you're getting _shot_ at. And the ones that couldn't hide became lab rats for Trask."

"I will _never_ let that happen to you," he vowed, his tone laced with sincerity. "I made you a promise long time ago that I would keep you safe, that I would protect you. If I had done my job, perhaps none of this would be happening to us. Perhaps you wouldn't have left home."

Spotting a trace of anguish in his eyes, the blonde now understood how much her leaving had hurt him. The thought of hurting him pained her greatly, but she would have made the same decision twice if given the choice because—

"I couldn't stay here forever, Charles."

A slight smile tugged at his lips when he pressed his fingertips to his right temple to telepathically ask her, '_And why not_?'

Furious that he broke his promise to her once again, she slammed her hand against the table and rose to her feet. "That's why!"

Instantly regretting his actions, the powerful psychic shook his head and wished Raven would sit back down. "I—I'm sorry. I jus—"

"And it's not _me_ you should be worrying about," she warned. "Erik is gonna start that war whether you like it or not."

"Well, how do you know?" Hank wondered.

"He told me."

Finished talking to them, the shapeshifter started limping across the bottom of the staircase until Charles stopped her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa."

"When was the last time you changed your bandage...on—on your leg?" Beast inquired.

"Hank is going to see to your leg."

The young scientist began to protest, but his mentor refused to hear it. "Hank, yes, you are. You need some rest, my girl."

"I'm not your girl," she softly snapped at him, yet her eyes told an entirely different story.

"You will find your room just as you left it," he informed her before turning to his most loyal student. "Hank, go."

"Charles, I don't—"

"You know you want to," he whispered. "Go on."

His insistence not only acknowledged that he was aware of Hank's feelings for Raven, but was also followed by two rather odd gestures: He closed his eyes and tilted his head forward, as if saying the words had somehow made him physically ill.

_Was he jealous of Hank?_

"I don't blame Erik for trying to kill me," Raven interjected. "I would've done the same thing."

The former professor absorbed his adoptive sister's radical opinion, unsure of how to reply. "Go on, Hank."

Knowing that Charles was ultimately going to get his way, Beast remained silent and caved.

While the pair walked up the flight of stairs together, Logan took a few steps forward and studied Xavier's younger self, who had his head cocked to the side in order to watch Raven's movements. An expression of displeasure immediately spread over Wolverine's face, for he recognized the way the pacifist intellectual was staring at Mystique. It was the same way he used to gaze at Jean when she was still alive.

_With longing, concern, comfort, and hope._

"She's home."

"What're you trying to do?" he questioned him, not even attempting to conceal his emotions.

"I'm trying to save her."

"Men who've tried to do that to women, in my experience, doesn't end well."

Taken aback, the paraplegic eyed his time-traveling friend suspiciously.

"You're gonna drive her away."

Jacket in hand, Logan exited the kitchen, leaving the telepath alone to think about what he said. Charles stole one last glance at Raven before she and Hank disappeared out of sight, then he wistfully looked down, knowing that their mission was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Any thoughts? Please review!


End file.
